


Baking

by MrsLionheart



Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baking, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oblivious, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: “So you think, you’ll do it better? You can’t even cook,” Keith deadpanned.Lance gasped at the accusation, but soon a smug grin grew on his lips and he said. “Okay, okay! How about we both make cookies and then let Hunk decide, which ones taste better?”“Oh, okay! You want a challenge? Let’s do that! I make the better cookies anyway, so you’ll definitely lose this one,” Keith answered, a wicked and excited grin on his lips, holding his hand in front of Lance for a handshake. He took his hand, mirrored Keith's expression and his voice was low, as he answered.“You’re on, Mullet!”
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the fifth drabble for Teddy's Klancemas 2019 promptlist "Baking" in which Lance and Keith are roommates at college und try baking christmas cookies for the first time. But it doesn't end, how it should and they make a huge mess in the kitchen and let's see what else happens ;)
> 
> I personally had the biggest fun in writing this drabble, the idea for it coming from a personal experience, as I baked cookies for the first time with my hubby years ago and he started to throw flour at me xD  
> I really hope you have the same fun while reading! :3
> 
> Let me know, what you think about it in the comments and leave a kudos! <3 <3 <3

“ _ Keeiiiith _ ! That was too much cinnamon!” Lance yelled, as Keith was pouring the fourth teaspoon of it into the cookie batter. He froze mid action, blinking startled at Lance, mouth agape in confusion.

“Wh- but it says 4 teaspoons in the recipe,” the black haired boy answered.

“Nooo,  _ a quarter _ ! See?” Lance pointed with his index finger at the book, that was lying beside the counter on a chair and Keith eyed it suspiciously, over Lance’s shoulder, the smell of his shampoo filling his nose. Lance then turned around to him, their faces so close, Keith could almost count the freckles on his cheekbones and nose. 

For a brief moment, he got lost in the deep blue ocean of Lance’s eyes until he got aware of their closeness. He felt heat creep up his neck, all the way up to the tips of his ears. He pulled back abruptly. 

“That’s bullshit, the numbers are too small and the book too far away, it wasn’t my fault!” Keith lamented, as he put down the small container with the delicious spice and the spoon. 

Lance just threw him a disapproving look and grumbled. “You ruined it, now we can start all over again. And this time,  _ I’ll _ prepare the batter and not  _ you _ !”

Keith’s eyebrows shot up and he felt a small pang in his chest at Lance’s words. He wanted to make this right, he wanted to impress him with baking christmas cookies together, since it would be their first christmas away from their families and from home. 

They’d started their freshman year at a college almost across the country, far away from home and shared a small apartment. They were best friends since their grammar school days and have always been inseparable, so it was clear, that they would move together.

But since their high school days, Keith noticed that something in their friendship was different. At least for him. 

The moment he realized that his feelings for Lance weren’t only friendship anymore, everything became more difficult, but he tried to hide them. He thought, Lance would never feel the same way about him.

Then it all changed, as Lance revealed that he liked both, girls and boys, but Keith still didn’t have the courage to make an approach. So he just rolled with it and kept his feelings buried deep inside his chest, suppressing them as good as he could, being a good friend for Lance.

And here they were, sharing an apartment and trying to bake christmas cookies.

“So you think, you’ll do it better? You can’t even cook,” Keith deadpanned.

Lance gasped at the accusation, but soon a smug grin grew on his lips and he said. “Okay, okay! How about we both make cookies and then let Hunk decide, which ones taste better?”

“Oh, okay! You want a challenge? Let’s do that! I make the better cookies anyway, so you’ll definitely lose this one,” Keith answered, a wicked and excited grin on his lips, holding his hand in front of Lance for a handshake. He took his hand, mirrored Keith's expression and his voice was low, as he answered. 

“ _ You’re on, Mullet! _ ”

It all started quiet, both boys working in their own space, putting together the ingredients and looking at the recipe book, now placed between them on the counter. Then it all started to get messy, as Lance dropped an egg and Keith laughed like a little school kid.

As Lance was trying to swipe up the mess he made on the floor and Keith was still giggling from time to time, he decided to throw an eggshell at him. It got stuck in Keith’s hair and now it was Lance’s turn to laugh until his belly hurt.

Keith yelled angrily at him and started to throw one of his broken eggshells and the chaos was perfect. They started running around, throwing ingredients at each other, messing up the whole kitchen, laughing and yelling at each other. But it was all bark, no bite.

“Come on, Mullet! You gotta be faster, if you want to catch me!” Lance called from across the counter, a wide smile on his lips, eyes alight with excitement.

“Hahah! Watch out, I almost got you,” Keith answered, taking off from his spot and trying to catch Lance. They chased each other for a few rounds, the sound of their feet shuffling on the floor and their laughs echoing through their small kitchen.

The next turn, Lance reached the counter, he took a small amount of flour between his fingers and threw it towards Keith, sprinkling his black shirt white. Keith stopped in his tracks, looking down at his chest, then back up at Lance, mouth slightly agape. He squinted and growled, surged forward and grabbed some flour himself, throwing it at Lance.

They threw some more flour, laughed and cackled, calling each other out, whenever one of them missed. As the bag was empty and the flour was spread all over both boys and across the kitchen floor, Lance surged forward and tackled Keith gently, started to tickle his sides.

Keith was laughing uncontrollably and was yelling at him to stop but Lance didn’t.

“N-no! Hahaha... stop, La-Lance… hah... PLEASE!” Keith begged, through laughter and gasps.

Lance eventually stopped tickling him, but he didn’t let go. His arms were still wrapped around Keith’s middle, hands now splayed wide on his back and they felt warm, so warm and good, it sent a shiver down his spine.

Keith got aware of how close they were again. Lance was still smiling and huffing from the exertion, his breath puffing hot against Keith’s lips. His eyes were roaming over Keith’s face, as if he was waiting for a certain reaction and Keith felt his cheek heat up.

The thoughts in his head were spinning, he couldn’t concentrate on anything, than the bright blue of Lance’s eyes, so close, sparkling and staring right into his own, making his knees feel weak and sending his heart into overdrive.

Lance’s face flushed a light pink and Keith thought it was the most beautiful, he’d ever seen him. Lance knitted his eyebrows for a brief moment, before he whispered.

_ “God, you look gorgeous.” _

It felt as if electricity flowed through Keith’s veins, hot and sizzling, settling somewhere low in his gut, his heart hammering wildly in his ribcage, threatening to burst it open at any time and his mind went haywire, from all the emotions, crashing over him.

He didn’t know what to do, what to say, he was so confused. 

_ ‘Why would Lance say something like that? Could it be…?’ _

Keith panicked and did the only thing, he could think of, the only thought that was loud and clear in his head.

_ ‘Kiss him. _

_ I want to kiss him.’ _

He surged forward, closed the small distance between them and pressed their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Lance gasped in surprise, but soon he melted into the touch, returned the kiss and angled his head a little, slotting their lips together.

It felt like fireworks, like a rollercoaster ride, like free falling and Keith wished this moment would last forever, hoped that this wasn’t just a dream.

As they parted, Lance looked at him, eyes lidded and sparkling, his gaze lovestruck. Keith felt like soaring and his stomach made somersaults. Suddenly, realization hit him like a train and panic started to well up again in his chest.

“Lance, I’m sorry. I…” he started.

Lance was staring into his eyes, his lips spreading into a fond smile, as he answered. “Keith, you don’t have to be sorry. Actually… I’ve been thinking about kissing you for a long time now and if you weren’t the hothead you are, I would’ve done it first.”

Lance chuckled low, which sent a pleasant warmth through Keith’s body and he started to laugh himself, shaking his head in disbelief.

“I can’t believe you… Are you telling me, you had a crush on me, all this time?”

Lance was dumbfounded and blinked a few times, looking sheepish to the side, rubbing over his neck with one hand, as he answered. “Uhm… kinda?!”

Keith laughed even louder this time and Lance just smiled wide and happy. As Keith calmed down again, he cupped Lance’s face in his hands and pulled him into a soft and lingering kiss.

As they separated again, he let his gaze roam around and whispered.

“And who’s gonna clean up the kitchen now?”

They both burst out into laughter again and Keith couldn’t be more happy, thinking about spending his first christmas away from home, but with Lance by his side.


End file.
